The present invention relates to postage containing labels. More particularly, the invention relates to postage labels which include a space for a printed advertisement.
Advertisers are continuously looking for novel ways to get the name and image of their products or services before consumers. Billions of dollars are spent in the United States each year for advertising through radio, television, newspapers, fliers, coupons and magazines. However, consumers have seen these advertising mediums so many times that their impact has decreased. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a novel means of getting an advertisement before the consuming public.
Each day millions of pieces of mail are sent in the United States. Each piece of mail is handled and seen by many different individuals. Accordingly, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a novel means of combining advertisements with the mail. Such a system is disclosed and claimed herein.